En la pista de atletismo
by Mao Kyoku Kon
Summary: (One-Shot) Teresa no sabe qué sentir ante el hecho de que es invisible para Jay, o al menos eso piensa hasta que él la encuentra llorando y decide que haría cualquier cosa por verla sonreír... Hasta confesar sus sentimientos.


**En la pista de atletismo.**

Audífonos a todo volumen, la pista ovalada de Nueva Olimpia desierta, solamente rodeada por los pilares que caracterizaban el lugar, ropa deportiva y una sola idea en la mente. Darle al circuito tantas vueltas como fuera posible y hasta que su cuerpo le pidiera que se detuviera, porque justo ahora necesitaba pensar en cualquier otra cosa, tenía que distraerse.

Podía jurar que daría al menos tres vueltas con los ojos cerrados, se sabía las medidas de la pista de memoria, pero tampoco quería causar un accidente que le trajera problemas al equipo, así que se limitó a calentar antes de comenzar.

Quería llorar, pero la descendiente de Teseo no lloraría por una nimiedad así. Ok, él no la veía, pero tampoco era el fin del mundo, ella no había hecho nada porque Jay la viera, simplemente se habían limitado a contener. Y con los últimos acordes de la canción que escuchaba, se puso de pie para comenzar a trotar por la pista.

.

 **Disclaimer.** Los personajes de COTT no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Chris Bartleman y a Michael Lahay, sus creadores. Lo único que busco con ésta historia es entretener a quienes la lean, y plasmarla en algún lugar. Espero que la disfruten.

 **One-shot…**

.

(Para mayores efectos del fic les recomiendo primero le den una leída a la letra de "Atlas" de Shannon Saunders, y escuchen la canción mientras leen).

 _Corro a toda velocidad por la pista cuando la canción que menos quiero escuchar aparece en mis audífonos, justamente ayer le estaba diciendo a Atlanta que me sabía exactamente lo que la cantante debió estar sintiendo al escribir la canción puesto que reflejaba bastante bien lo que me pasa con Jay… ¿En qué momento pasó a importarme tanto?_

 _Me gusta, sí… ¿Y qué? Tenemos que salvar al mundo, no… enamorarnos._

Pensamientos de ese tipo invadían a Teresa mientras le daba la veinteava vuelta a la pista, pensó en Jay, su mejor amigo, el líder del equipo, su amor platónico, el único imposible que tenía. Alguna vez había considerado leer los pensamientos del muchacho cuando estaban juntos, pero no se había atrevido al pensar en que posiblemente él no la vería como otra cosa más que sólo como amigos. Y enterarse de eso por medio de la magia sería más doloroso para ella que escucharlo directamente de su boca.

Suspiró cerrando los ojos un momento, conocía la pista…

Giró un par de metros y al abrir los ojos descubrió que se había desviado dos carriles al hacer aquello, pero sonrió al darse cuenta de que su margen de error era pequeño. Una pequeña victoria sobre aquello.

La angustia le invadió el estómago otro momento y sonrió pensando en cómo a Jay se le iluminaban los ojos cuando estaban sin opciones de nada más y de pronto se le ocurría una idea para salvar el día, suspiró internamente al recordar las ocasiones en que había puesto su vida en peligro para salvarla a ella, pero claro, también había estado dispuesto a dar la vida por cualquiera de sus compañeros. Neil incluido.

Sintió algo encogerse dentro de su pecho y aceleró su paso, Jay no la veía como nada más, eran amigos, compañeros de lucha y compartían un destino en común. Detener a Cronos, nada más.

 _Yo lo veo… todo el tiempo, hasta cuando cree que nadie más lo hace. Pero él no parece verme como yo lo veo a él, él no sabe que existo, no se percata de mi presencia la mayor parte del tiempo. Solamente soy Teresa, la peleadora._

Pensó un momento en el laberinto, cuando se habían enfrentado a los minotauros, pensó en cómo él había querido disuadirla de su idea pero luego accedió y subió a apoyarla, lo mismo que todo el equipo.

 _Lo mismo que todos los demás._

Terminó la curva y comenzó a correr con los ojos cerrados. Las lágrimas ya se abrían paso entre sus mejillas, acompañando los últimos acordes de la canción…

(YouTUBE/watch?v=F5VvvVxuKko "Say ok" VH)

 _Bien, lo que necesito. Una ironía… No necesito escuchar esta canción justo ahora… Pero cuando abro los ojos es tarde para detenerme._

Entre sus sollozos no había escuchado a Jay llamándola, preocupado por verla llorar. Él cerró sus brazos en torno a la cintura de la chica para detenerla, sin embargo se fue unos pasos con ella por el impulso que llevaba al correr y terminaron cayendo de sentón, él con Teresa abrazada a su cintura.

La chica se quitó uno de los auriculares y miró pasmada a Jay un instante antes de secarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—Jay… —Murmuró apenada, incapaz de moverse por lo pasmada que estaba.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

—No pasa nada… yo… Es el estrés, cuando estoy muy cansada lloro…

—Teresa, no me mientas. Ya te he visto llorar por estrés, esto es distinto. ¿Qué pasa? Dímelo por favor. — _Si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que dejara de llorar… —_ Teresa… Sé sincera conmigo, todo estará bien. Puedes decírmelo.

—No soy tan valiente… —Admitió al fin la chica, bajando el rostro y mordiéndose la uña del meñique. Un sollozo escapó de sus labios y aquello fue suficiente para que Jay se armara de valor. ¿Qué más daba? De todos modos le iba a confesar tarde o temprano lo que sentía, así que decidió arriesgarse. Le tomó el rostro por la barbilla sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, besándola con cuidado. Teresa tardó un momento en responder al beso, no lo esperaba, para Jay ella no existía… ¿O sí?

—Teresa, quisiera poder protegerte de lo que te está atormentando ahora, haría lo que fuera porque dejaras de llorar.

— ¿Lo que fuera? —Musitó ella.

—Cualquier cosa.

—Bésame de nuevo. —Murmuró en una súplica carente de aire y de sentido. ¿Por qué la había besado? Pero él obedeció inclinando su rostro sobre el de ella hasta tomar posesión de sus labios en un beso suave, rítmico, conciliador y lleno de significados.

—Teresa, te quiero… —Murmuró él con la boca aún pegada a la suya, Teresa sintió un escalofrío recorrerla antes de lanzar sus brazos en torno al cuello del muchacho.

— ¿De verdad?

—De verdad…

—Qué bueno, porque yo también. —Y tras besarlo nuevamente, se incorporó tendiéndole una mano, misma que Jay no dejó escapar una vez que estuvo de pie.

— ¿Por qué llorabas?

Teresa lo meditó un momento y luego negó con la cabeza. — ¿Podríamos dejar esa conversación para luego?

—Seguro… ¿Qué tal para ésta noche?

El rubor que le invadió las mejillas a Teresa consiguió que también el muchacho se sonrojara. — ¿Qué tal a las ocho?

—Me parece bien… —Teresa soltó a Jay y salió corriendo hacia su dormitorio, incrédula de qué acababa de pasar.

 _Que me quiere… Existo… ¡En su mundo existo!_

 _._

¿Y? ¿Qué opinan? ¿Merece algún comentario?


End file.
